The present invention is related to the technical field of computer networking. More particularly, the present invention is related to the technical field of Ethernet media conversion.
A media converter is a device employed in a network communication system to communicatively connect one type of media to another, for example, to connect copper Ethernet media to fiber optic media. The prior art in this field includes unmanaged media converters which provide no information to a user, and fully-managed devices which require network access via an IP address or equivalent and/or configuration by a user or management system.